


[Podfic of] The Hit / written by sandymg

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Assassin Jensen Ackles, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Prostitute Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/754974">The Hit</a> by sandymg<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:15:25</p><p>Hitman!Jensen makes a shocking discovery about his next mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Hit / written by sandymg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754974) by [sandymg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4140v3kyotjcrhp8yrwvq85wn1e5dv95.mp3) | 15.0 MB | 00:15:25  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/42nqfthrn7b9tg7i3zp33797mo0i6r2h.m4b) | 7.8 MB | 00:15:25  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hit).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
